


so you don't feel left out

by orphan_account



Series: horny shenanigans [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Butt Plugs, Dom Oikawa Tooru, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Riding, Rimming, Sub Iwaizumi Hajime, Sub Kageyama Tobio, Threesome - M/M/M, accidentally, at the end though - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the truth was, iwaizumi was well aware of what insinuated past that wall that separated his room from oikawa's. and the truth was, it made him feel more hot and bothered than he wanted it to.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: horny shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723687
Comments: 9
Kudos: 286





	so you don't feel left out

**Author's Note:**

> the part two some people asked for :P

" _Ah_! Yes, _right there_ , Tooru--"

As Iwaizumi lay on his bed, the incessant moans and thrusting from the other room filled the silence of the early morning. He groaned, rolling onto his side, one ear covered by the arm he propped his head on, the other covered by his pillow.

" _Ah_ \-- _ah_ \-- _ah_ \--"

The staccato sounds of Kageyama had not gotten any quieter.

Immediately, Iwaizumi thought back to that text Oikawa had sent him days ago-- _Why don't you join us? So you don't feel left out, haha_.

_Fuck._

The truth was, Iwaizumi was well aware of what insinuated past that wall that separated his room from Oikawa's. The dirty talk. The edging. The spanking. Everything. It made him feel perverse, how easily the sounds the two made fed into his own imagination, fed into his own fantasies. And the truth was, it made him feel more hot and bothered than he wanted it to.

 _Guilty_ _, guilty_ was all Iwaizumi could think of as he fixed himself into a position that was more comfortable, lying on his back, pulling down his boxers slightly just so he could hold his already half-hard dick in one hand. He began to jerk off, timing each flick of his wrist to the thuds from the other room.

"You're doing so well, baby," he could hear Oikawa say, albeit slightly muffled. "So well, so tight, my needy, needy, slut..."

"Sir," Kageyama's voice called, sounding weak and broken and _so far gone_ , "please, please--"

"Please what?"

"I want to cum, please!"

Iwaizumi began to thrust wetly into his hand, trying to suppress his own groans.

"Since you asked so nicely, and you did so well today," Oikawa began, the rhythm of his thrusts quickening, "sure, baby. Go ahead."

They finished at the same time.

"Iwa-chan!"

It was Oikawa's voice. Iwaizumi turned his head, carrot in hand, munching absentmindedly, as he saw his best friend excitedly run up to join him at the lunch table.

" _Iwa-channn_ , how are you?"

"You seem surprisingly energetic for a guy who was railing his boyfriend at three in the morning."

"Oops," Oikawa said, holding a hand up to his mouth in sympathy, but Iwaizumi knew he wasn't _completely_ apologetic. "Were we really that loud?"

" _Yes_ ," Iwaizumi said through gritted teeth, biting off another piece of his carrot. "Do you know how many complaints students have sent me? And you _still_ haven't done anything?"

"Ah, right, you're the Resident Advisor, aren't you..." Oikawa's voice trailed off, biting the edge of his index finger. "I guess some things can't be helped."

Iwaizumi groaned, rolling his eyes. " _Seriously_ , Oikawa?"

The other student just sighed, resting his chin on his hand, and taking out his phone with the other. "Really, Iwa-chan, you're no fun sometimes." Iwaizumi opened his mouth to retort, but then Oikawa added, "You're acting like you don't enjoy hearing us."

His face immediately turned bright red. "What--"

"Think about it," Oikawa began, scrolling through _something_ on his phone. A faint smirk crept on his lips. "If we really _were_ bothering you--"

"Which you _are_ \--"

"Which you _say_ we are," Oikawa interrupted, not tearing his eyes away from his phone's screen, "you'd have reported us to whoever your higher-up is, by now. _Yes_ , you've given us warnings, but..." His thumb stopped scrolling, as he seemed to see something he liked. "I mean... it's not like you've gone any _further_ with that."

Iwaizumi opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Oikawa gave him a pleased look, setting his phone face-down on the table.

"Are you sure," Oikawa started, whispering in a low voice, with unwavering eye contact, "that you don't want to join us one day?"

"I..."

"We wouldn't mind," Oikawa added. He was so close to his ear, he could feel his breath on his neck. "I promise."

" _Oikawa_ ," Iwaizumi began, almost with scorn, though he realized that was all he could say. _Oikawa_.

"I'm just saying, I've never heard a 'no' from you." The other took the rest of the carrot from Iwaizumi's hand, popping it into his mouth, standing up abruptly.

"Anyways," he said brightly, mouth muffled, one hand up in a peace sign, "I've got _something_ I need to do, so... _ciao_!"

Iwaizumi tried his best to continue eating his lunch, but the sudden hard-on in his pants made it difficult.

 _Fuck_ , was all he could think as he made his way to the bathroom. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._

The next time Oikawa spoke with him later that day, it was even more incredulous.

"Iwa-chan!" his voice rang out from the other side of the phone. "Can Tobio-chan and I borrow your room?"

Iwaizumi's face flushed immediately. He had just gotten out of class. " _What_?"

"Ah!" A giggle. "It's just, you're an RA, right? So your room is bigger than mine--and there's a bathtub, too, right?"

" _Oikawa_ , what--"

"It's just really awkward," he began, and Iwaizumi could _swear_ he could hear hiccupy breaths in the background, "whenever we go use the showers afterward. We usually do it in the morning, so our legs are sore, and it's hard to stand--"

"You both are grown, you can deal with it--"

" _Iwa-chan_ ," Oikawa whined. "If we really are bothering you, then just say it outright!"

Iwaizumi paused. "Y-You're not, but--" He stopped himself from asking _Why don't you just rent a hotel room?_ since the answer was so obvious--they were all broke college students.

"But...?" The hopeful tone in Oikawa's voice was evident.

"What are the students are going to say when they hear it coming from _my_ room?"

Oikawa hummed thoughtfully. "That's a good point."

Both sides of the phone were silent for a moment.

"You know that guy, Miya Atsumu?" Oikawa suddenly asked. "He's throwing a party tonight, at his apartment."

Iwaizumi was sure his cheeks were burning. He knew _exactly_ what the other was insinuating. "And...?"

"Me and Tobio-chan are also thinking about doing it there, _right_?" The last word was clearly directed to someone else; a distant whine was all that was made in response. "We'll just go to a vacant room, and, well, _y'know_."

Again, silence. Iwaizumi's knees felt wobbly.

"This is the last time I'll ask you," Oikawa said, and his playful tone darkened into something more serious. "Do you want to join us?"

"Y..." Iwaizumi swallowed hard. "Sure."

He could already imagine the sly grin on Oikawa's face when he said, "Perfect. See you at eleven."

The loud music and chatter was enough to tell Iwaizumi he arrived at the correct apartment. He knocked on the door, which was soon swung open by a smiling Atsumu, a bottle of beer in one hand.

"Wow, haven't seen you in a while, Iwaizumi."

"Y-Yeah..."

Iwaizumi stepped inside, and the dim lighting and the large crowds of people were enough to make finding _anyone_ in the crowd a headache. On the couches were Tendou and Ushijima, by the corner were Akaashi and an already-wasted Bokuto, and--

"Iwa-chan! Over here!"

Iwaizumi turned to the direction of the voice, seeing Oikawa and Kageyama sitting at a small, round table by the side, sharing it with Kuroo and Taketora (though they seemed to be having completely separate conversations). He seated himself at the vacant chair.

Oikawa waved around a bottle of rosé that he'd pulled out from his bag, a large smile plastered on his face. "D'you want me to pour you a glass?"

"Where the hell did you get that from?"

"His own fridge," Kageyama muttered. Clearly, he wasn't too fond of it--he was drinking spiked lemonade, instead. "Typical, right?"

"Yeah," Iwaizumi breathed, not protesting as Oikawa passed a half-filled glass over to him. He took a sip, mulling the slightly sweet taste over his tongue. "But I'm glad all of us aren't fond of beer."

"It tastes like _piss_ ," the youngest agreed.

As the party went on, deeper into the night, somehow, the three all got pulled into a game of truth or dare. The majority of the partygoers sat in a circle at the living room, laughing and making exaggerated _Ooohs_ whenever something mildly scandalous happened, until finally, it reached Kageyama's turn.

"Dare." The word slipped easily past his lips.

"Of course," Atsumu muttered, though he couldn't hide his smirk. He turned to the others. "What should we ask him to do?"

"Nothing with Oikawa," Akaashi pleaded, making Bokuto laugh loudly.

"Then..." Atsumu's gaze fell onto Iwaizumi, and he felt his blood go cold. "Kageyama, why don't you give your boyfriend's friend a kiss?"

Kageyama bit his lip, but something told Iwaizumi it wasn't out of frustration. "On the lips?"

"Duh."

Before Iwaizumi could barely registering what was happening, Kageyama shuffled his position so he was in front of Iwaizumi, his hands at the collar of his shirt. They stared at each other, briefly, Kageyama's eyes unreadable, until he pulled him into a quick, rather innocent, kiss.

When the younger one pulled away, Iwaizumi turned his head briefly just to see the ghost of a smirk vanish from Oikawa's mouth.

"Boo," Osamu teased. "Boring."

Though Oikawa's turn was next.

"Dare," he chimed.

"Look how red Iwaizumi is," Kuroo laughed. "Why don't you give him a lap dance? For twenty seconds."

"Ah," Oikawa said. "Sure thing..."

As Oikawa moved to straddle Iwaizumi, the latter couldn't help but notice how _tight_ his jeans stretched around his thighs, how _small_ his waist was--

Iwaizumi prayed for his blood to stop rushing south at the moment Oikawa moved his hips _just so_ , his ass barely grazing against his crotch. That was when Iwaizumi heard the other's breath hitch, leaning in close to his ear.

"My, my, Iwa-chan," Oikawa teased, his voice barely audible. Iwaizumi shivered. "Already hard?"

Another graze. Another roll of the hips.

_Fuck._

Twenty seconds never felt more painful, but thankfully, Oikawa eventually climbed off of his lap, slinging one arm around Kageyama's waist.

The rest of the game carried on while Iwaizumi struggled with the tightness that had formed in between his legs.

"Is there a bathroom somewhere, Atsu-chan?"

"Yeah, upstairs."

"Great, thanks!"

Oikawa, his arm still around Kageyama's waist, shot Iwaizumi a look, and that's when he _knew_ it was about to happen.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

"Come after five minutes," Oikawa told him quietly. "I know there's a room at the very end of the hallway upstairs. We'll be there."

Iwaizumi could only nod his head.

He watched the clock intensely, watched as the minute hand fell on the twenty-five minute mark. He walked up the stairs, seemingly wafting into a whole other dimension as the noise of party chatter quieted down, replaced with a different sound--soft gasps.

Iwaizumi reached the end of the hallway. His hand hovered over the doorknob.

A turn. A push open.

And there, naked, face down and ass up, was Kageyama. He was sprawled across the bedsheets, on all fours, clutching the bedsheets tightly as Oikawa slowly jerked him off from behind, twisting the handle of the butt plug that was nestled inside Kageyama's ass.

Iwaizumi closed the door behind him, his brain immediately going fuzzy.

"Glad you decided to join us," Oikawa said, sticking out his tongue. "Look, how pretty Tobio-chan is for you--he wanted you to see him this way. He stretched himself out all day just for this moment."

Kageyama's face was flushed, and he turned his head opposite of the direction of Iwaizumi.

"Now, remember," Oikawa said. "Safe words. Green for go, red to stop, yellow to slow down."

Iwaizumi nodded his head, swallowing hard.

"Tobio-chan, why don't you start warming up our guest?"

Kageyama nodded his head, and as Oikawa guided Iwaizumi to take a seat on the bed, he unzipped his pants, lowering his underwear and--

"Sorry," Iwaizumi said, as his freed cock hit Kageyama on the cheek. But he didn't seem to mind, at all--his eyes were wide, though not from shock, and quickly, took Iwaizumi's length into his mouth.

"Iwa-chan gets hard so easily, doesn't he?" Oikawa teased from behind, slipping Iwaizumi's shirt off. He lightly brushed his fingertips against his nipples, licking his lips. "And he's so big, too. Tobio-chan, you really are a slut, huh? Just want some cock in your mouth?"

Iwaizumi tried to ignore him, focusing instead on how _well_ Kageyama worked his mouth, swirling circles with his tongue, occasionally pulling away with a pop. Kageyama stared at his handiwork of the thin string of saliva connecting Iwaizumi's tip to the bottom of his lip, eyes lidded, closing them again as he licked away the drop of pre-cum that had formed, opening his mouth as he took him in again, deeper, _deeper_ , hitting the back of his throat--

Iwaizumi tried not to jerk forward, but he couldn't help himself--the warm tightness was a feeling he hadn't felt in _ages_. Kageyama choked slightly, his lips already red and swollen.

"He looks so pretty, doesn't he?" Oikawa whispered into Iwaizumi's ear, pulling his pants lower and lower. "I love seeing him like this. But wait until you start fucking his mouth."

So Iwaizumi did, fucking into Kageyama's mouth, holding him up as support as he thrusted into that heat, that wetness. He could barely focus when Oikawa moved behind Kageyama, positioning himself between his legs, moving his face lower until--

Kageyama whined, the vibrations making Iwaizumi shudder, as he watched Oikawa replace the butt plug with his own tongue, eating him out earnestly, one hand gripping the youngest's ass, the other one jerking him off.

"Mmnph--" Kageyama pulled his mouth off of Iwaizumi, using one hand to hold the length in place as he swirled his tongue around the tip of his cock, sucking, kissing--

It was Iwaizumi who came first, streaks of white splattering against Kageyama's hair, his lips, his open, waiting mouth. Oikawa pulled away from Kageyama's rim, a pleased look on his face.

"Iwa-chan, I think you're being too nice," he teased. "Our baby likes it rough, you know? You can be as mean to him as you'd like."

It was then when Iwaizumi had realized the night had just begun.

Kageyama's mind was a haze. He could barely focus on Iwaizumi who was now marking hickies on his neck and shoulders, while Oikawa continued to eat him out, clicking his tongue and slapping his ass whenever he'd squirm around too much.

"Tobio-chan," Oikawa said, a firm grip on the other's weeping cock, "why don't you show him how you imagined to be fucked by him? In your dream last night, I mean."

Kageyama blinked, staring at the two who were now in front of him, feeling the flush on his cheeks darken. "Wh...what?"

"Finger yourself, baby." Oikawa's smile was devilish. He rolled over a small bottle of lube into Kageyama's hands, along with a dildo he'd pulled out of his bag. "Put on a show for us."

Kageyama, feeling scandalized, nodded his head, avoiding Iwaizumi's gaze that felt like it was burning a hole into him. Again, he went on his knees, bending over, his ass facing them, and his face burning from embarrassment, covered three fingers in lube. The first finger slipped in easily; Kageyama blushed, remembering the butt plug, remembering Oikawa's tongue. He slipped in a second, then a third, the stare of the other's two making him shudder.

"Stop squirming," Oikawa chastised, striking the palm of his hand against Kageyama's right cheek. The younger one yelped, but nodded his head, forehead against the mattress as he used his other hand to get the dildo (though his wrist was grabbed firmly, stopped in place). "Are you really that much of a slut? Can't even take your fingers out of your ass for just a moment while you get your dildo?" Another slap. "Whore."

"S-Sorry," Kageyama stammered, pausing as he heard Oikawa whisper something to Iwaizumi. After that, for a while, there seemed to be silence, until Kageyama looked over his shoulder to see Oikawa on Iwaizumi's lap, making out. "Wh--"

Oikawa turned his head just enough so that Kageyama could see the glare that was aimed right at him. "Why aren't you fucking yourself?"

"I... I..." Kageyama's cheeks were red from the humiliation, the embarrassment of it all.

"Baby's too greedy," Oikawa said with a mock pout, tilting Iwaizumi's chin up for another deep kiss. "Too greedy to get fucked by us."

"No," Kageyama said, shaking his head, taking his fingers out of his ass. "N-No, I just--"

"Just what?" Oikawa's tone was icy. Another sloppy kiss was exchanged between him and Iwaizumi. "Maybe you don't care at all about us. Your mind's just full of cock, anyone's cock, you wouldn't mind if we just tied you up and left you there as long as someone'd come in, use you as a fuck toy--"

Kageyama's dick twitched, and Oikawa laughed.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa called in a singsong voice. "How should we punish this whore?" When Iwaizumi seemed to be for a loss at words, he kissed him again, all tongue and saliva. "Why don't you fuck me and our little slut can watch? How does that sound? And he can play with himself, with his dildo, all he wants, just no cock for him, right?"

Iwaizumi nodded his head, silent, and Kageyama rushed, still feeling the heat of his embarrassment, as the former coated his fingers with lube, beginning to work their way into Oikawa.

"Keep playing with yourself, Tobio-chan."

Kageyama nodded his head, noting as Oikawa would occasionally glance at him with a scrutinizing glaze. It felt absolutely humiliating, Kageyama thought, spreading his own legs, working the dildo inside of himself, to fuck himself with a toy while those two were actually _fucking_...

"Iwa-chan, you're so _thick_ ," Oikawa breathed, giggling as he noticed Kageyama shiver. "What's wrong with him, Iwa-chan? Do you think he wished that your big, dumb cock was in him, instead? He's so greedy, our poor whore..."

Iwaizumi bit his lip, thrusting into Oikawa hard enough to elicit a soft moan from the latter.

"Iwa-chan, do you think we're being too mean to him? Can you pound him into the mattress for me, like a good boy?"

Iwaizumi turned his head to Kageyama. _Yes, yes, yes, please, please, pl--_

His pleading eyes must've been all he needed, because Iwaizumi immediately pulled Kageyama in for a kiss, pressing him against the mattress as they grinded against each other, chasing that feeling of friction. Kageyama spread his legs open, hooking them around Iwaizumi's waist, hands gripping his arms as his dick lined up against his hole.

There wasn't enough lube, so the stretch burned just a bit, but Kageyama didn't mind, clawing and leaving scratches on Iwaizumi's back as he pushed in deeper, deeper, until _finally_ , he was all the way in.

Then Iwaizumi began to thrust, and suddenly, Kageyama couldn't help the moans and whines that he let out, gripping Iwaizumi tighter, tighter...

"You can fuck him harder, can't you, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa voice rang out.

Iwaizumi seemed to take it as a challenge, because his thrusts suddenly picked up speed, almost pushing Kageyama down onto his cock every time his hips rolled into him.

Suddenly Kageyama felt the coldness of lube at where they were connected--most likely Oikawa's doing--and the sounds of skin slapping against skin became much more wetter, much more obscene. Then, Oikawa was suddenly at his side, a finger making circling motions around one of his nipples, his thumb playing with the saliva threatening to slip past Kageyama's bottom lip.

"O-Oikawa-san," Kageyama breathed, but was cut off when two fingers entered his mouth, obediently sucking on them, instead, back suddenly arching as Iwaizumi found his prostate.

"Geez, you nearly bit me," Oikawa muttered, slipping his fingers back out, looking at him with disdain. "Iwa-chan, maybe you're working too hard. Let's let our slut help you, instead, yeah?"

Iwaizumi nodded his head, pulling out of Kageyama gently, to which the latter's eyes fluttered open with embarrassment as lube and pre-cum dribbled out of his hole. He moved aside, thighs shaking, as Iwaizumi lay on his back, the former carefully straddling his hips--

" _Down_ ," Oikawa ordered, and Kageyama obeyed, guiding Iwaizumi's cock towards his rim and sitting down in one motion.

Tired, so _tired_ , Kageyama tried his best to ride Iwaizumi, though every bounce just sent attention to his own cock, which was so, so neglected...

He wanted to ask for Oikawa to touch him, but he knew he wouldn't allow that. So he just put his hands on Iwaizumi's chest, trying to ride him like it was his damn job, angling himself until his dick finally hit his prostate--

There was a finger pressing at Kageyama's rim, pressing where he and Iwaizumi connected. He was too dazed to think, too dazed to barely even register Oikawa's finger slipping inside him.

Slipping inside him, next to Iwaizumi's dick.

"Mmmph--" Kageyama was biting his own lip hard enough to draw blood. "Oikawa-- _ah_!--p-please..."

"What's your color, baby?"

"G-Green," Kageyama stammered. It was then when he realized Oikawa's other hand was fisted around his dick, and that's when he felt the burning tightness forming in his lower abdomen. It was a cycle, at that moment--trying to fuck himself on Iwaizumi while also trying to fuck into Oikawa's grip, as well. "I... please, please, I want to cum--"

"We're not finished with you yet, baby," Oikawa breathed into his ear, biting on his earlobe. Iwaizumi's hands reached up to play with Kageyama's nipples, pinching them slightly, causing his knees to buckle.

"T-Too much," Kageyama said, barely realizing Oikawa had slipped in a second finger. "Ah, _fuck_ , Oikawa-san--"

"You can handle it, baby," Oikawa assured him. "Right, Iwa-chan?"

"R-Right."

"Tobio-chan, you're such a slut for cock, don't tell me you can't handle a dick and two fingers?"

"N-No, I can," Kageyama's whole body was trembling at this point, trying his best not to cum. It only worsened as Oikawa slipped in a third finger. "T-Tobio-chan... T-Tobio-chan c-can..."

"Can?"

"T-Tobio-chan c-can handle i-it!"

Cruelly, absolutely _cruelly_ , Oikawa bent his fingers just a bit, pushing Iwaizumi's cockhead against Kageyama's prostate, and the youngest immediately came, releasing all over Iwaizumi's and his' chests, head tilted back, mouth open in a silent scream. But it didn't stop Oikawa's fingers, still deep inside of Kageyama's ass, from twisting ever so slightly, from making the slightest motions of scissoring; didn't stop Oikawa's other hand playing with the tip of Kageyama's cock, thumb brushing over the sensitive cockhead.

Kageyama's whole body was trembling, whole body shaking from the overstimulation, mind too far gone and too fucked out to barely even hear Oikawa's question. "Wh-What?"

"What about two dicks?" Oikawa repeated. "Can you handle it?"

Almost reinvigorated, Kageyama nodded his head eagerly. "Please, please, pl--"

He was cut off by Oikawa's fingers slipping out, spreading his cheeks as he pushed his length in. It must've been a lot for Iwaizumi as well, the tight heat eliciting a low groan from him.

That was when Oikawa turned Kageyama's chin gently so that he was looking at him, kissing him on the mouth, tongues sliding against each other in pure want and need.

And then he began to move, slowly, along with Iwaizumi, their thrusts moving deeply into Kageyama, alternating almost like clockwork.

"Fuck," Iwaizumi breathed. Kageyama was sure his grip on his hips were tight enough to leave bruises. " _Fuck_."

Oikawa laughed, but he also sounded breathy and dazed. "Iwa-chan, you're doing so well, using our cockwarmer so well..."

It wasn't too long before Iwaizumi came hard into Kageyama, hips sputtering as he rode the aftershocks of his orgasm. He pulled out, slowly, and Oikawa flipped Kageyama onto his back, before he quickly pounded into the younger one, chasing his own orgasm, hands on the backs of Kageyama's sweaty thighs, pressing them until his knees were practically at his shoulders...

" _Fuck_!" Oikawa growled, releasing his own cum into Kageyama, fucking into him hard enough so that some of the whiteness spilt out.

 _This is dirty, so dirty,_ _having two different people's cum in me,_ Kageyama vaguely thought, eyes fluttering closed from the overstimulation. He was breathing heavily as he came for a second time, flinching violently at the sudden sensitivity it gave him, Oikawa giving him his last, three thrusts, before pulling out, giving him another kiss.

"You did so well, Tobio-chan," he breathed. He turned to Iwaizumi, who also looked like all his energy was spent, giving him a kiss, as well. "You too, Iwa-chan. I wish we had enough time, so I could try riding you, too."

"Maybe next time," Iwaizumi said, between pants, and Oikawa's eyes widened with excitement.

"You mean there'll be a next time--"

"Shut up," Iwaizumi interrupted, focusing his attention to Kageyama. "How're you feeling?"

"Tired, but good," he replied, reveling in his post-orgasm afterglow. He gave both of them a weak smile. "But I know I'm going to be sore tomorrow morning."

"Ah, well." Oikawa shrugged, scanning the room. "Hm. Glad I'm not going to be the one cleaning this up--"

Iwaizumi's eyebrows raised. " _What_?"

"Atsu-chan can do it," Oikawa replied, pointedly. "It's his own fault he invited both me and Tobio-chan. Anyways, let's get dressed and head to your place so we can all take baths."

Kageyama and Iwaizumi didn't know how to reply to that.

Having three in the bath was somewhat difficult, though it became easier when Kageyama was the first to finish up washing up. Looking like he was barely awake, he wrapped himself with a towel and stumbled out of the bathroom. Iwaizumi watched him as he left, mildly concerned, though his attention was back on Oikawa's when the other started massaging shampoo into his scalp for him.

"You have that annoying look on your face," Iwaizumi grumbled.

"What?" Oikawa was feigning innocence.

"Yeah, right there--definition of annoying."

"I just..." Oikawa's voice trailed off, his hands slowing to a stop. That was when their gaze met, and in that moment, Iwaizumi saw Oikawa at his gentlest point, smiling at him with pure sincerity and fondness. "You enjoyed it, right?"

"Shut up," Iwaizumi grumbled, but reluctantly, he nodded his head.

" _Aha_! So I was right all along!"

"Yeah, well, don't toot your own horn too much."

Oikawa stuck his tongue out teasingly, and Iwaizumi _almost_ wanted to kiss that smirk off of his face. Almost. But he knew that they were now in a different scenario, that this wasn't the same level as when they were at Atsumu's apartment--Oikawa was Kageyama's, and vice versa. The only reason why he got to join in was because he was _invited_.

Maybe Oikawa seemed to notice Iwaizumi's troubled expression, but he decided to ignore it. ( _Thank God for that,_ Iwaizumi thought.) Instead, he gathered as many bubbles as he could in the palm of his hand, blowing it so that landed on Iwaizumi's face.

"Oh, fuck you!" Iwaizumi complained, splashing Oikawa with water. "What are you, nine?"

"Says you!" Oikawa protested, but the sudden loud snore of Kageyama outside caused them both to quickly quiet down.

"Let's just finish getting washed."

"Yeah," Oikawa agreed. 

Though that didn't stop them from trying to pester each other for the rest of the bath.


End file.
